


When the Sun Froze

by Kaneki_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, I cant tag for shit lmao, M/M, No volleyball yet, hinata is dead... for now, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_kat/pseuds/Kaneki_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow day gone wrong..</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Froze

He was a flame, his hair the color of amber at the base and fading to gold at the tips. His personality was just as bright and fierce as a fire. Even in the dead of winter, his personality challenges the sun.

“Come on Tobio you’re taking so long! If you don’t hurry up I’ll be 100 years old when we get to the lake!” The redhead, Hinata shouted as he shifted from one foot to the other with excitement.

“You’re too loud, Hinata! Anyways you are the one keeping us, you forgot your ice skates and your jacket! I’ll end you if you get sick before we even get there!” Kageyama shouted back at Hinata.

“Awww Tobio! Do you actually care for me?” Hinata asked placing his hand over his heart in a false swoon while he skipped back to Kageyama's house.

“Hm? Not at all, your mom would kill me if I let you get sick after staying at my house and I don’t want to be the one to take care of you.” Kageyama replied casually.

Hinata visibly deflated from how rudely his best friend replied to him but quickly brightened when an idea struck him. After grabbing his skates and tugging on his parka he bolted at high speed out the door past Kageyama.

“First one to the lake is the winner!” Hinata yelled happily.

Kageyama blinked in confusion until he heard the promise of a challenge, “Wait up idiot you’re gonna fall!” He cried while chasing after Hinata.

“Well that’s another win for me” Kageyama sighed through heavy breaths. The score they both kept for each little race or competition they had was Kageyama: 72 and Hinata: 71.

Hinata was too out of breath to try and argue that he was the one to win the last race they had, not Kageyama. So instead he waited until both boys had their skates on and laced up before grabbing Kageyama's hand, earning a blush from the other boy, and pushing him into the natural skate rink. The lake was fairly popular for skating but today it was nearly deserted. It was fairly big so only a small part of it was blocked off for skating with parts of the rink blocked off due to thin ice.

Kageyama and Hinata continued to skate along the rink until HinAta told Kageyama he wanted to skate off on his own. Since he wasn’t very good at skating he was holding onto Kageyama's sleeve the whole time. Now that Hinata felt more comfortable on skates again he went off into a different direction from Kageyama.

“Be careful idiot Hinata!” Kageyama called out to Hinata.

“Sure thing, mom!” Hinata called back not paying attention to where he was going.

'I wonder why he won't call me by my first name..' Hinata wondered. These thoughts preoccupied his mind causing him not to see that he passed into a thin ice zone.

Neither Hinata nor Kageyama realized that Hinata skated right into the thin ice zone until an audible crack could be heard beneath his skates.

“Oh no-” Hinata muttered as he fell through the ice into the frigid waters.

“Shouyou!” Kageyama screamed as he effortlessly skated to get to where Hinata fell.

Hinata was a flame, his hair was the color of amber at the base and fading to gold at the tips. His personality was just as bright and fierce as a fire. But in that instant, his flame was snuffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it's probably not that good, I plan for this to be more than one chapter hopefully. Tell me if there are any errors to fix!
> 
> My tumblr is:  
> Tired-yama-kun.tumblr.com  
> (Feel free to talk to me!!!)


End file.
